Patrick Patterson
|} Patrick Davell Patterson is an American basketball player who plays for the Toronto Raptors of the National Basketball Association. He played college basketball for the University of Kentucky and was selected as the 14th overall pick by the Houston Rockets in the 2010 NBA Draft. Patterson played for the Rockets and was assigned to the Rio Grande Valley Vipers of the NBA Development League during his rookie season. On December 9th, 2013, he was sent to his current team due to a midseason trade involving the Sacramento Kings. High School career Patterson played high school basketball for Huntington High School and helped them win three straight state championships with help from current NBA shooting guard O.J. Mayo in the last season. He was also named a McDonald's All-American because of his great achievements in basketball. College career Patrick Patterson chose to play college basketball for the Kentucky Wildcats over several colleges including Duke, Kentucky, Virginia, Wake Forest, and West Virginia. He played three seasons of college basketball and had a highly successful freshman year before an ankle injury that forced him to sit out for the remainder of the season. In his sophomore season, Patterson changed his mind about entering the 2009 NBA Draft and planned to stay in college for another year. He scored a career-high 33 points against Tennessee State during this season although he failed to average over twenty points per game at the end of the year. After skilled basketball players such as John Wall started playing for the Wildcats during Patterson's junior season, he failed to provide the same production as he used to, although he was named to the All-SEC First Team for the second straight season. The new Kentucky team won the southeastern conference and became a #1 seed for the NCAA Tournament, falling to #2 seed West Virginia in the regional finals. Professional career 'Houston Rockets' Patrick played for the Houston Rockets after being selected as a first-round draft pick. He was assigned to the Rio Grande Valley Vipers of the NBA Developmental League, managing to average a double-double after playing nine games and averaging 18.3 minutes. Patterson played his first NBA game on December 15, 2010. In his last season with the Rockets, after former starting power forward Luis Scola was sent to the Phoenix Suns, Patterson finished his first season averaging over 10.0 points per game while also breaking his own career records for games started and minutes played. 'Sacramento Kings' Along with Toney Douglas and Cole Aldrich, Patrick was traded to the Sacramento Kings for Thomas Robinson, Francisco Garcia, and Tyler Honeycutt. He started in only nine of the Kings' games for the two seasons he played for the team and played in just 25% of his team's games from 2012-2014. 'Toronto Raptors' On December 9, 2013, Patrick Patterson was traded to the Toronto Raptors with Greivis Vasquez, Chuck Hayes, and John Salmons, in exchange for Rudy Gay, Aaron Gray, and Quincy Acy. Category:Born in 1989 Category:American basketball players Category:Kentucky Alumni Category:Houston Rockets draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Power Forwards Category:Players who wear/wore number 54 Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Players who wear/wore number 9 Category:Sacramento Kings players